


Strike First

by horusporus



Series: Rate Your Dojo [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slurs, Sorry for the title, Swearing, Teen Romance, class issues we got 'em class issues, dealing with the sins of the sensei, period appropriate isms, tht was terrible im sry, very little research just my growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horusporus/pseuds/horusporus
Summary: Gichin Funakoshi's 20 precepts of Shotokan Karate: #1 - There is no first strike in karateJohnny Lawrence comes back to town, Daniel and Mr Miyagi run a shop, and everyone tries to move on.





	1. Boy Meets Boy (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is more of a Karate Kid 3 sequel, a lot of the canon backstory and character work I also took from Cobra Kai, so I'm tagging for that too. So it's like a teen AU? idk 35-year-later-sequels make categorisation screwy.
> 
> This is written to be in American English, but advance apologies if my British Commonwealth spelling escaped my attention.

When Bobby caught up with him at the club the week after Aspen, he had the _wildest_ story.

“Sen-- Kreese did what?”

Bobby told him again, with details he forgot the first time around. Like LaRusso spotted around town with a Cobra Kai gi, what the fuck.

“Did we even know that Terry Silver--” THE Terry Silver, the Terry Silver that got on the covers of the types of magazines his step-dad subscribed to. “-- was even behind Cobra Kai?” He shook his head as he sipped at his draft beer.

Bobby shrugged. “I was there man, and I still think it's a joke. Like, LaRusso didn't even know he was being scammed by Terry Silver? C'mon man, would you believe it?”

Johnny tilted his head in what he hoped was an ironic way. LaRusso was from Reseda. You wouldn't know with those people.

“Yeah, I guess.” Bobby sat back in his seat in agreement. “Oh man, I forgot to tell you the other thing. That old man sensei of his. He's got a shop now, opposite the tracks? Real estate's cheap there, that's what my dad said, but there's a reason you know?” He nodded with borrowed wisdom.

“He sells crane kicks per hour or something?”

“He sells trees, man! Little trees!” Bobby guffawed.

* * *

That last All-Valley championship gossip didn't die out fast enough for Johnny's taste. Or maybe people just wouldn't let it die, because it's either talking about why he's not in college or Europe, so the only choice left seemed to be updating him on every schadenfreude development with his old dojo and his jerkoff sensei. The first few times was fine, but the more he had to listen to it, the more it’s bugging him out. Did he have to know that Terry Silver had to sell off all those properties at a loss? Did he have to know that John Kreese was last seen in the Valley drunk on his ass, though at least not after getting his ass kicked by an old Japanese man? Or that Dutch totalled a car, and his lawyer got him off blaming his Cobra Kai training for mental distress? At least Bobby, who still talked to him, cut it out early on since it seemed to be bugging him the same way. But that just left everyone else. Even his step-dad went out of his way to bring news, if only it obviously delighted him to be proven right, that Johnny could never be trusted to make anything good. Yeah, he knew that.

The one nice piece of gossip was finding out Ali dumped that LaRusso kid, since his mom thought he might as well skip senior prom and he was already inclined to agree after all the drama. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy. He’d seen her around, but she’s in Harvard now and he’s a slacker, so there was never much point for him to start a conversation. LaRusso, he never saw since he came back, because why the fuck would he be anywhere in fucking Reseda?

Well, right at that moment, he’s in fucking Reseda, driving aimlessly around because he was trying to find those little trees Bobby was talking about and he’s feeling a little stir-crazy while also vaguely hoping his mom might like those trees, since she always loved cute miniature shit, and she could use some cheering up too. She looked a little better today, and Sid wouldn’t be back for hours yet, so he’s taking a time out with his bike.

He was about to call it quits when he spotted a lanky figure that could be LaRusso. As he drew closer, he could see he’s filled out some, but he was still the same shrimpy twerp that took him out with an illegal kick. They’d been cordial at school since his sensei literally took Kreese off of Johnny’s back (and windpipe) but by mutual unspoken agreement they steered clear of each other.

LaRusso was bent slightly over the wooden shelves in front of the store, rearranging those little trees, with one more held in the crook of his arm. He’s got fading bruises, and probably because he thought no one saw him, was wincing every so often. Right, the fucking crazy tournament this year that Johnny deliberately missed. His head perked up at the oncoming sound of the motorbike, and his eyes widened when he realised who it was.

Johnny rolled his eyes when LaRusso’s step back nearly tripped himself. “Relax LaRusso, I’m just here to check out your old man’s shop.”

LaRusso huffed but didn’t comment on how Johnny said it. ‘His old man’s shop’. “I haven’t had the best experiences with Cobras so you’ll have to forgive me,” he said instead.

Johnny squinted at the store sign and back to the tree still in LaRusso’s arm. “Is that one of ‘Miyagi’s Little Trees’?”

LaRusso looked at him askance. “Yeah.”

“It’s a stupid name.”

“Like people here even knows what a bonsai is,” LaRusso snarked.

“Yeah, sure,” Johnny drawled. “I’m sure you’re such an expert.” LaRusso’s face reddened, so he took that as a win, and took the pause to come off his motorbike.

LaRusso was still looking at him warily, like he just couldn’t believe Johnny was serious. Johnny crossed his arms. “You treat all your customers this way?”

He straightened. “You’re a customer?” Somehow he managed to sound both excited and suspicious.

Johnny rolled his eyes again, and waited for LaRusso to put down the… bonsai tree, and lead him into the shop.

It’s a dump. Like, they were obviously trying but it’s a dump. It looked barely able to keep out rain. The shelves were unfinished planks of old wood (probably came with the lot), and there was barely any paint left on the walls. It looked like a crack den then an actual shop. There were barely any trees either.

Johnny tilted his head at the giant open windows. “The wind took your inventory or something?”

LaRusso flashed him a look that was almost close to hate. “Why don’t you ask your sensei about that?”

He answered immediately. “He’s not my sensei. Not anymore,” he allowed.

All LaRusso did was turn his back on him, and muttered, “Yeah right. Cobra Kai never die, right?”

What is his problem? “What is your problem?” Johnny asked.

This time it’s LaRusso who rolled his eyes, as he kept moving to the front, where his sensei (Miyagi? Yeah that’s right) was standing over a pot, small clippers in hand.

“Ah, Daniel-san,” Miyagi called out.

“Hey Mr Miyagi. We got a customer,” LaRusso jerked his thumb towards Johnny behind him. Miyagi turned, and looked over his glasses. His expression barely changed, but he did a cursory bow. “Welcome Mr Lawrence.”

The last time he saw Miyagi was just like every other time he’d ever been around the guy: flat on his ass, in pain. He was almost tempted to move to somewhere with a softer landing, just in case. He nodded instead.

LaRusso was looking at him expectedly, catching him in the eye. He blinked and looked back at Miyagi. “Just looking for… small trees -- for my mom. She likes cute sh-tuff.”

Miyagi looked at LaRusso at that. “Daniel-san can help.”

“But Mr Miyagi, don’t you need me to get the shelves outside sorted out?” LaRusso was as pleased as Johnny felt.

“Shelf later, customer now,” Miyagi said, turning back to his tree.

LaRusso looked like he was going to protest, and there was a moment, but all he said was, “Fine. C’mon.”

He brought him over to the main table where there were more than a couple squat trees in various roughhewn pots. They looked rustic, if you’re into that sort of thing.

“So here they are. The inventory,” LaRusso announced, with a lazy wave.

“Wow, really selling the goods here LaRusso.” No wonder this shop looked about as ready to close as soon as it opened.

“Okay, look. What’s the deal here? You ain’t here for no trees,” LaRusso got to his face, but Johnny stood his ground.

“Fuck you LaRusso. I’m totally here for the trees. These trees. Your trees.”

“Didn’t know you’re into horticulture.”

“I told you, my mom is into cute shit. I was hoping your trees would be cute. These look gnarly, man.”

LaRusso squinted at ‘gnarly’. Guess that was one West Coast bit that he hadn’t picked up yet, but he got the meaning just fine. “These are fine,” he said hotly. “If you're just coming in here to disrespect Mr Miyagi--”

Johnny held up his hands. “Dude, chill. My mom really does like all these miniature stuff, but I just don't know…”

LaRusso pursed his mouth, looking at Johnny and the plants contemplatively. “Well,” he began. “Obviously, I'm no expert, but if you take a look here--” He turned to one in particular and rotated the bonsai plant a bit, trying to catch a good angle. “This one is actually one of our prettiest ones.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at that, but LaRusso, not noticing, kept going.

“It's one of our survivors actually so that's why it looks a bit more matured compared to these new ones right here--”

“Survivors?” Johnny interrupted. Immediately LaRusso clammed shut.

“Nah, we had an accident, just new business luck ya know,” Larusso started but Johnny was putting two and two together. Between the shop and whatever else he could recall from that one epic gossip session with Bobby.

“Damn, LaRusso,” Johnny breathed out as he took another slower look around the shop. “I'm sorry.”

LaRusso flicked his eyes away from Johnny's gaze. “Ah, well, it's not all their work, this shop décor came with the lease,” he shrugged minutely. Next thing Johnny knew, there's a pot with a plant with bendy limbs in his hands. “Just take a look, will ya? Real bonsai trees, they don't grow up small, but the way Mr Miyagi tells it, if you find the right kind of trees, you can sorta nudge them this way and that way, and you get a bonsai tree.”

“Right…”

“It might not look like much to the untrained eye, but it's a skill. It's all wires and clippers and I think a coupla other things Mr Miyagi won't let me touch yet, but we're not looking at naturally petite trees. I mean, this is a pine tree man.”

“No shit,” Johnny said, reluctantly impressed.

LaRusso was warming up, his eyes bright as he was looking at the tree. You almost didn't notice the bruises underneath the enthusiasm. Johnny ended up following LaRusso around, as he was showing off his deep puddle of knowledge. There was a couple that he thought his mom would like, but he wasn't rushing. It was kinda relaxing listening to the chatter, but also he realised, with great clarity, that he knew absolutely fuck all about Japan, for all of his six years studying karate and being a black belt for one. All Kreese ever taught was how to hurt, but he could've used all the terms he used in German and there probably wouldn't be that big of a difference.

Eventually LaRusso wound down. Somehow they had ended up back at where Miyagi was still standing. To Johnny's untrained eye, he couldn't see any difference to the tree that Miyagi was assiduously working on.

“What do you think, Mr Miyagi? I gave a pretty good tour I thought.”

“No sale, Daniel-san.”

“Naw naw, Mr Miyagi. I'm just about to close one. He's so gonna get one, right?” LaRusso looked at him hopefully.

Johnny was tempted to say no, but instead he found himself in the passenger seat of LaRusso's yellow classic Ford convertible, as there was no way he was going to risk handling the plant on his bike to an accident.

He couldn't help his low whistle. “This is one hell of a sweet ride.” The inside is as gold as the outside. He couldn't even be sorry that he had to leave his bike behind.

“Yeah, Mr Miyagi fixed it up for me,” LaRusso patted the dashboard gently. “Twice.”

“Twice?”

“Ali with an I, man.”

Johnny laughed. Yeah, he could bond with LaRusso over that.

* * *

  
“Oh, Johnny, it’s so _darling_ ,” Mom breathed in delight. There was some colour in her today, but still he was glad he talked himself out of inviting LaRusso in out of courtesy. LaRusso didn’t seem to expect it either, which rubbed Johnny the wrong way, but he knew if Mom was even aware they had guests (even if it’s only LaRusso), it would tire her out.

He didn’t say any of that to LaRusso, only that he’d figure out a way to get back to the shop for his bike.

LaRusso just squinted up at him, against the setting sun’s glare. “I could always ride it over,” he offered with a smirk.

“Over my dead body LaRusso.”

“Jeez, just let a guy down gently already,” LaRusso joked. “Also, do you need permission or something? Just call me Daniel, man.”

“Ok. Danny.”

La-- Daniel shook his head. “I shoulda figured. Bye. John-ny.” He started up the car, but didn’t immediately set off, instead looking back at Johnny. “You’re coming around this time? Earlier?”

Johnny paused. “Maybe around the same time I came by,” he thought aloud. “Why?”

“So we know when to expect you!” Daniel raised an arm out as he drove off.

Thankfully, the commotion from the convertible didn’t wake Mom up, though him tiptoeing into the room did. But it was worth it because the bonsai plant was a hit. He might have messed up the explanation a little, but he got the basics right. Hopefully.

“It’s still alive, so you do kinda need to water it a bit. Maybe even a trim but that’s not as often. I think.”

Mom clapped her hands together. “Then have it by that window, dear. It can get the sun, and I get to look at it first thing.”

Johnny carried it over as directed. “I can do the watering,” he called out. “It’s no problem.”

Mom smiled. “Thank you dear. But maybe that won’t be a long-term plan, hmm?”

“Mom…”

She patted the bed, motioning him to come over. “I don’t want to keep you away from your life, honey.”

“But this is my life Mom!”

She looked away. Johnny could feel his stomach turn. They were having such a nice conversation too.

“Mom,” he sat down beside her on the large spacious bed. “I swear, you’re not keeping me from anything. I’m just helping out while you’re taking the treatment right? I promise Mom, I’m looking at next semester for late intake. Maybe even next year. But I’m looking, I promise.”

“It’s just-- you barely go out these days honey. We have help, you don’t have to spend all your time looking after me.”

Johnny thought quickly. “That’s because a lot of my friends are away at college, but I did meet up with another friend today. That’s why I went out. I didn’t know he’s putting off college too. I’m planning to catch up with him again tomorrow”

“Really?” Mom placed her hand on his cheek. “You promise?”

So that was why he had to make a production of getting ready to leave the house the next day. He was probably going to have to sneak to the back entrance and use the kitchen phone to call a cab, but whatever, his mom looked positively happy that she was being abandoned.

That was the plan anyway. But LaRusso-- Daniel was literally pulling into the driveway the moment he stepped out through the main doors.

“Hey, I'm supposed to be early!”

“You're not even supposed to be here in the first place!”

“I figure you wouldn't want to slum it by taking a _public taxi_ ,” Daniel said, grinning.

Johnny shook his head. “Then what were you gonna do? Stand outside like an idiot?”

“Well, I was going to go inside and say hi to your mother like an idiot-- oh, is that her?” Daniel looked up to the second floor window where his mom was waving out of. “Hi, Mrs Lawrence!”

“Weinberg,” Johnny said from the side of his mouth.

“Weinberg! Bye Mrs Weinberg!” Daniel kept waving without missing a beat.

“Come on, you nerd,” Johnny said hurriedly after waving goodbye as well. Daniel chuckled as he pulled his car into drive but said nothing else.

Like yesterday, Daniel had the top off as well. With his aviator lens and olive-tan skin, he looked California native enough. Between the breeze and sun’s glare, it made for a drowsy drive. Johnny’s wide awake though.

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Daniel broke the silence. “Thinking of a cover story for your ma?”

Johnny shot him a look. “Good guess,” he allowed. “That obvious huh?”

Daniel kept his gaze forward on the road. “A man can take a hint, ya know.”

“She’s sick,” Johnny blurted out.

“Oh, I’m sorry man,” Daniel said quietly, shooting him a quick look.

“She’s going through treatment now. It’s Hodgkin’s Lymphoma, and we caught it early enough, so it’s looking good. But you know…” Johnny looked out into the freeway.

“It’s fine, Johnny. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah well--”

“Sometimes it’s hard to see, through this chip on my shoulder ya know? I mean, can you see how big this thing is?” Daniel shook his upper back comically.

“You’re so weird.” Johnny couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks man. But I was thinking of a cover story,” he admitted. “I can’t exactly say, ‘hey Mom, this is Danny--” Daniel groaned at this. “-- this kid I was beating up at school for moving in on my girl--”

“Your girl!” Daniel interrupted in outrage.

“My girl,” Johnny repeated. “But then my sensei got involved, and he took it really personally, and then, _Mom_ , he kicked my butt at the tournament I won the year before with an illegal kick--”

“You shits broke my leg!” Daniel shouted.

“--after we kinda sorta maybe--”

“--definitely!”

“--committed an injury to his lower extremities upon the instruction of our sensei--”

“Who is a fucking psycho.”

“Oh, no disagreement there,” Johnny muttered. “But now we’re just the bestest buds, riding on the highway, the two amigos--”

“Now who’s being weird,” Daniel said with a big grin. “So it’s gonna be a long story, is what you’re saying.”

“Or I could just say you’re my boyfriend and I’m finally ready to ‘come out’.”

They were at a red light when he said this, but Daniel was laughing so hysterically, he got honked at for taking too long when the light turned green. He was still gulping for air when he finally gasped out, “No offense Lawrence, but I’m taking a break from all you blondes from Encino Hills. You guys ain’t nothing but trouble.”

Johnny grinned. “It’s not our fault if we’re high-maintenance. Hey,” he said, turning around to look at the turn they just took. “We’re not heading to the shop?”

“We brought your bike back to Mr Miyagi’s house. I mean, it’s a nice bike, and that’s not a nice neighbourhood,” Daniel said sardonically.

“I would’ve left you my keys if you’d told me.”

“To be honest, I think Mr Miyagi was looking for an excuse.” At Johnny’s uncomprehending stare, Daniel continued. “His training is basically me doing a lot of chores that magically reveal themselves to be some slick karate moves.” Johnny noticed the Japanese lilt to how he was saying ‘karate’, which was so incongruous to everything else that was coming out of his mouth.

“So what was the bike then?”

“I think that’s just for weights. He keeps saying I’m too skinny.”

Now it’s Johnny’s turn to burst out into laughter. All he could say in between roars of laughter was, “yeah, you shrimp,” which just set him off again. And Daniel wasn’t even upset, which somehow made it even funnier.

“Oh god,” Johnny said, exhaustedly clutching his sides as he stepped out of the car. “Oh wow,” he said next, once he noticed the compound of Miyagi’s house.

“Hey you’re back. I thought you’re gonna need to be checked in for hysteria,” Daniel said sarcastically, taking off his glasses and throwing it carelessly back into the seat.

Against the backdrop of Motor City’s finest, his trendy two-wheeler dirt bike looked out of place and gauche. He couldn’t even feel self-conscious though, because these cars were truly something else to see in real life.

“Don’t you rich people never seen a car in real life before?” Daniel poked him on the shoulder.

“The kinds of people who’d keep and restore these classics won’t let a punk like me get anywhere close,” Johnny answered. “Also they’re old and boring, and then they’d ask me questions about my _future_ ,” he sneered in recollection. “Do they work?”

“For the most part,” Daniel peered into the lot. “Some might need a bit more elbow grease than the others, but yeah.”

“Miyagi owns them all? How the hell man?”

“Yeah, it’s _Mister_ Miyagi’s,” Daniel emphasized. “But I don’t know the story neither. I think that’s another couple of chores away. Or good whiskey. Yech,” he shivered reflexively.

“Pussy,” teased Johnny.

“Uhuh, you’re so cultured.” Daniel pushed him a little. “Hey, um, you wanna see the rest of the house?”

“If it’s as impressive as the front…”

“Oh you bet,” Daniel said with a giant smile, already moving away.

“Holy shit,” was all Johnny could say once he passed the fence.

“Right?” Daniel was beaming, practically bouncing on his feet.

“He did all these??”

“Yeah. I mean, I helped with the um--” Daniel laughed to himself. “--sanding, waxing, painting…”

Johnny looked around. “That’s a lot of chores.”

“It’s a lot of karate.”

Johnny couldn’t quite see it. How? Did Sensei Miyagi make Daniel punch wooden planks to size? He looked at Daniel suspiciously. Was this kid for real?

“No, it’s true!” Daniel cried, seeing his face. “Um, okay here, see?” Daniel was kneeling on the wooden platform. “I was supposed to sand it like this,” he motioned in giant half circles on the platform. “I was doing it the whole day man.”

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed, looking at the platform. It’s a long platform. “Not surprised.”

“Okay, then,” Daniel stood up, wiped off his knees and came closer. “Now give me a kick.”

“What?”

“A kick, c’mon.” Daniel urged. Johnny shrugged, and began taking position, his feet in a diagonal line to his torso.

“Wait! Wait!”

“What now?” Johnny demanded.

“I mean, a front kick. Torso and hips facing front.”

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny muttered. “What is this karate-by-numbers bullshit.” He took his position as instructed anyway.

“Gently!”

“I get it!”

Johnny kicked. It was instantly blocked.

“Do you see it?” asked Daniel, form forgotten.

“Can you show it again?” Johnny asked sweetly, as he brought his leg up again, but this time pushing his heel out to an unprepared Daniel, who flailed as he fell into the grass.

“Ow! Johnny! Ow!!”

“Sorry,” he said insincerely.

“Ugh.” Daniel complained. “I skinned my elbow.”

Johnny instantly felt like a turd. “C’mon, you big baby,” he said instead, pulling Daniel up. “Where’s the first aid in this big house?”

“Permanently in my room for the foreseeable future, it looks like. C’mon.” Daniel hobbled ahead, though he didn’t shrug off Johnny’s hand on his back. A fall like that shouldn’t cause him to move that way. “Don’t worry, this is just an old injury,” he assured him.

“How old?” asked Johnny, not reassured at all.

“Uh, however long that last tournament was. And a bit more before that,” Daniel replied airily. “But we LaRussos are built sturdy -- good old Jersey labor stock. Like Timex ya know, takes a licking and keeps on ticking.”

“Better not make it a habit, you already sound like you got a few screws loose.”

“Everyone’s a comedian,” said Daniel, settling heavily on the bed. Johnny eyed him, but kept his mouth shut. He only helped Daniel with pulling out the first aid case out from the bed drawer between their legs. He let Daniel quietly work, waiting to see if there was anything he could do.

“Okay,” Daniel finally said. “Time for the big guns.” He looked up seriously at Johnny. “Promise you’re not going to breath a word to Mister Miyagi ok? Or my ma?”

“Daniel, I don’t even know how your mom looks like.”

“Ok. I’m only doing this because it goes on better with an extra pair of hands, and you do karate, you know how Cobra Kai was like, you won’t be surprised--” Daniel rambled nervously, hands twitching at his t-shirt hem.

“Daniel.”

“So you know, this is totally not serious okay.” And he pulled off his t-shirt.

All Johnny could think was, Daniel LaRusso was a goddamn liar. “Yeah, I’ve seen worse,” he said instead.

Daniel blinked his anxious wide eyes away. “That’s what I thought! Like, this must be normal for you guys, which is totally insane by the way,” he looked at Johnny in mock severity.

“Oh yeah, bananas,” Johnny agreed.

“Anyway, this is taking a while because I didn’t wanna worry Mr Miyagi, and if I keep going into his special medicine stash, he’s definitely gonna worry.” Here Daniel handed him some large packets to tear open. Inside were single pieces of massive band-aids. “Oh, these are medicated plasters,” Daniel explained, not that it meant anything to Johnny. “It’s good shit, but not quite the same as Mr Miyagi’s. Maybe he got his special, but I did go to the same Asian market he goes to,” he kept going, while his hands were showing Johnny how to peel and where to apply the plasters. “I asked the shopkeeper and all that, but if only I could read the packaging ya know? Ah,” he winced as Johnny peeled off the ones on his body and applied the fresh ones. “Like, I am learning Japanese-- did you know they have three sets of writing? It’s crazy man. Sure, Mr Miyagi knows I’m picking up the language, but it’s one thing to practice naming all the stuff he makes for dinner but it’s another to ask him how to say ‘muscle bruising’, you know what I’m saying.”

“Daniel,” Johnny paused. “I absolutely don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m just saying, he’s smart,” Daniel said, turning back to the front.

“He doesn’t need to be a rocket scientist for this,” Johnny muttered.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“Do you need more help after today?” Johnny asked, louder.

“Oh! Oh, sure, if you don’t mind? Wait, ow, my elbow, hand me the iodine will ya?”

“Do you need me to put on plasters here too?” Johnny touched his upper back. He could feel goosebumps erupting underneath his fingertips

“Um, usually I put on this salve, but since you’re here, could-- could you do it?”

“Is it like the liniment the school nurse gives if you sprain something?” Johnny asked, eyeing the tiny pot with its tiger logo suspiciously.

“Sorta? It feels different though. Maybe ‘cause this one’s Chinese, I don’t know. The shopkeeper swears by it.”

Johnny pulled a face at the smell. Ugh, he’s going to have to wash his hands before heading home. But at least it doesn’t sting with evaporating alcohol the way he was used to. The salve certainly glides on easier, as he massaged it into Daniel’s back. Daniel sighed at the sensation. “You’re a wreck LaRusso.”

“Hey at least I’m out of a body bag,” Daniel replied easily. Up close, Johnny could see how much he’s filled out. At least puberty finally arrived. He could admit to himself that the kid’s cute, or else he wouldn’t have caught Ali’s eye so easy. Easy company too.

He shook himself out of that train of thought. “We done? This stinks.” He obnoxiously swiped his hands down Daniel’s arms.

“Hey!” Daniel turned around. “Ugh, fine, thanks for nothing, John-ny.”

“No problem, Dan-ny.”

They stared at each other. Johnny broke first, and handed Daniel back his t-shirt.

“I just remembered, I promised my mom I had to pick something up for her from the club, the country club,” Johnny said into the silence.

“Oh yeah, the country club,” Daniel said, nodding through his t-shirt.

“Maybe one day I’ll give you a tour of the non-kitchen parts.”

Daniel gave him a dirty look. “Remind me to send you my dry-cleaning bill.” His face cleared a little. “You dropping by tomorrow at the shop? Or whenever,” he shrugged.

“I dunno,” Johnny said vaguely. Looking at Daniel’s somewhat disappointed expression, he continued, “My mom, she’d love it if I’m outside of the house more, but the treatments aren’t taking that much longer and she’s gonna get tested again, this and that, and maybe we’re in the clear. Point is, she doesn’t get that it’s not that big a deal to kinda wait on her for the moment.”

“Hey,” Daniel softly, “I get it.” The crazy thing was, Johnny had a really strong feeling that Daniel truly did get it. “Sink’s over there.”

“Wha- Oh.”

Daniel swung himself up off the bed. “I’ll be outside. I gotta go to the shop anyway, put my partner hours in. Lemme show you the way out to the main road.”

Johnny nodded. He washed his hands and splashed his face. He looked around. The closest sensation he had to Daniel’s room was when he went to the Japanese Tea Garden in San Francisco back in 5th grade. But unmistakably as well, he could see a typical American boy lived here, in the ticket stubs and sports jersey, the magazines lying about. Just like that, Daniel LaRusso gave him the pass to peek into his life.

Johnny shook his head, and left, sliding the door carefully behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisamitsu Salonpas & Tiger Balm did not pay for the product placement. shoutout to them anyway.
> 
> next update in about 3-4 days. peace.


	2. Boys Will Be (emotionally constipated) Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would've been so convenient if Daniel LaRusso could stay in his head as that one weird kid. But, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said 3-4 days but it's a shorter chapter

He really was planning to skip going to Miyagi’s shop that day, but Sid came home early and opened his mouth, and fool that he was, Johnny found himself dragged into another argument. He had to deliberately and slowly drag himself out of the fight, every instinct screaming against it, because he knew if it went on any longer, their voices were going to drift upstairs and he would not be the one responsible to wake his mom up.

His pulse was still racing when he parked sloppily in front of the shop. Daniel wasn’t at the stoop this time.

He wasn’t in the store either. Miyagi was though.

“Ah, Johnny-san. Welcome. Douzo.” Miyagi nodded at him. Johnny could feel his fury dissipating into undirected awkwardness. “Uh, hi, Mi-Mister Miyagi. Is Daniel around?”

“Yes, Daniel-san come back soon.”

“Oh. I can come back another time.” Johnny fidgeted.

“Soon, soon. Come, Miyagi make tea just now. Come.” Over Johnny’s protests, Miyagi poured out some tea into a handleless cup. Johnny wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with it. Not until he saw Miyagi picked his own up, and mimicked his moves. The face he pulled at the first sip of tea was all his though.

“Johnny-san no like?”

“Oh no, no,” Johnny’s etiquette training kicked in. “I’m just unused to the taste. Thank you, this is very nice.”

Miyagi only hummed. And continued to delicately work on today’s tree at his table. Johnny was seated at a stool next to Miyagi, and he was trying his hardest not to fidget any further, feeling like he was only there to throw off Miyagi’s concentration. But his blood was still fizzing hotly, and he wished he wasn’t alone with this old coot.

Eventually he let himself be lulled by the steady rhythm of Miyagi trimming his plants. Even the grassy tasting tea was beginning to grow on him, though it could stand to have some sugar.

“Johnny-san, want to try?” Miyagi held out his clippers.

“Oh, no no, I’ll just ruin your work,” Johnny stood up, trying to physically avoid those clippers. 

“Nothing to worry, here.” Miyagi stood firm, while Johnny accepted those clippers gingerly, and tried not to panic. He hadn’t actually been paying attention. Miyagi looked at him expectantly, and when he didn’t make a move, gently laid a hand on his, the one holding the clippers nervously. 

With quiet but firm instructions, Johnny started trimming the tree. Usually when put on a spot like this, he would be the opposite of calm. When Kreese called on him to lead classes, there’s an anxious buzz that he channelled into his voice, his limbs. And Kreese would look out for it, encourage it, harness it. With Kreese it was always forward aggression, a lesson that he was applying in every other part of his life. But here there was only him, and for the first time that afternoon, Johnny found himself quieting down. 

“Hey, Mr Miyagi!” A beat as the door was opened. “Johnny!”

They both turned to Daniel who came in arms full with a cardboard box. He called out, struggling with the door, “I got more of those clay pots. These look as good as how Jessie made them. I think Bo’s getting a hang of bonsai pots. Stopped complaining about them too, since we're on his very short list of regulars.”

At Mr Miyagi's nod, Johnny handed back the clippers and moved to help with Daniel with the box, which earned him a surprised stare and a soft thanks. 

He grunted as he got more of the box. These chores obviously worked, as he adjusted his footing to bear the weight. He followed Daniel's directions to the tiny store room and started opening the box to unpack while Daniel left to get more. 

The most surprising thing in the next hour for Johnny was how chill everything was. Daniel would not stop talking, but he's following along. He even had absolutely zero impulse to beat his face in so he'd shut up. It's weird, the kind of weird that he kept turning over in his brain. If they could have gotten along so well, why did he make this kid's life miserable for months on end?

He came out of his unfinished examination to silence. Daniel wasn't even looking at him or anything, just peacefully unwrapping the old newspapers protecting the new clay pots so he could stack them properly. 

“Sorry, I stopped paying attention,” he said to the unwrapped pot in his hands.

Daniel startled. “Oh, it happens,” he said reassuringly. “I'm used to having myself to talk to anyway so I was actually, you know, using my inside voice.”

“Are all Jersey kids as weird as you?”

“They only wish they're as weird as me, man.”

Johnny could only smirk at this weird kid. “Own it, LaRusso.” They continued their chore. “Actually… look, I never apologized to you, so I think it's about time I should.”

For all his bravado, Daniel greeted the apology with wide-eyed surprise. “... I… thanks? It's okay? I thought we're cool because we're not both bleeding on the floor anyway, 'cause, you know, you got your manly Cobra Kai code or somethin’.”

Johnny couldn't help but bristle. “I'm not Cobra Kai anymore.”

Daniel clearly decided that silence was a virtue at that moment, so he just nodded.

“I'm not,” Johnny repeated. He went back to his unpacking. He wasn't even done with the pot before he spoke up again, “I used to think John Kreese was so cool. He looked so badass.”

Daniel just kept blinking slowly, facing away from Johnny. His breathing was beginning to pick up but he didn't say anything. 

“I really looked up at him you know. I… my step-dad is an asshole and I just wanted to prove him wrong, show him that I can be strong and fast, and be someone. Someone people would notice, because they have to. Someone no one can push over. And Sen-- Sensei Kreese made me that person--”

A crash. Daniel dropped one of the pots he was holding. Faintly they could hear Mr Miyagi calling after Daniel outside.

“I'm okay! We're fine! I just-- I just need to clean this up,’ Daniel said, more to himself. He moved like he wasn't sure where he was going. “Stupid! Stupid LaRusso, who's gonna pay for that huh? Now it's all over the floor, what if Mr Miyagi steps on it huh? A broom, I gotta get these pieces off. Ugh, stupid clumsy idiot--” 

Daniel suddenly crouched, clumsily grabbing one of the discarded newsprint. Johnny was still struck dumb. What the hell was that? Daniel was still muttering to himself, saying awful things on automatic, like he was used to saying it. 

“Hey, hey,” he said, crouching as well. “Let me help.”

Daniel looked at him with those big eyes. “You-- you don't have to.”

“It's no big deal. Get this done faster. Do you know where the broom is?”

“The broom, right.” Daniel shot up, his body turning this way and that. “Um, I know I left it somewhere. Be right back.”

Johnny was done with the big shattered pieces when Daniel came back with a broom and a long-handled dustpan. He started sweeping the floor for the shards while Johnny took more newsprint to wrap the broken ceramic.

“Your Sen-- ex-Sensei makes me nervous,” Daniel said quietly. 

Johnny should've thought of that. “I'm sorry. I'll stop bringing him up.”

Daniel stopped sweeping. “No, no! You got your own shit to, um, process. It's fine if you wanna talk about him. I guess I just need to get a grip.”

Johnny looked at him straight in the eye. “If I can talk about him, then you don't need to get a grip. Look, maybe I'll give a warning if I'm suddenly moved to drop him into conversation, how about that?”

He saw how tightly Daniel was gripping the broom handle. “I can-- can do that.”

“Really?” Johnny truly didn't mean to be so skeptical, but Daniel still looked totally bugged out. 

Daniel took a breath, and let it out. “I mean, I can try.”

Johnny clapped him on the shoulder, and left his hand there. “I really did want to apologize, for all the hard time I gave you. And Kreese was a jackass who took this shit between me and you way too personally. I had some shit to deal with. It's no excuse, but it's why I lost my mind when I saw Ali moving on. With a shrimpy dick like you.”

Daniel shook off his hand from his shoulder, but he had a smile he was trying to hide. “You jerk.”

Johnny continued, “And I know it came way too late, but I swear to God, Daniel, Bobby and I, we never wanted the hurt you the way you got hurt.”

Daniel was still smiling, even if it was a little shaky. “Johnny Lawrence, at this point, I can say you're not even the worst. I forgive you.”

Johnny let out a breath. His chest felt lighter than ever before, even if what Daniel said made him rage, in a different way. “I'm so sorry I ever got you mixed up with the Cobra Kai.”

“Well… I'm sorry your ex-girlfriend was the cutest girl in her class.” Daniel smirked. He still looked too pale.

Johnny rolled his eyes, half in relief. “Christ, LaRusso, don't you ever know when to quit?”

* * *

  
The thing was, Daniel truly didn’t. He was a cocky little shit, and he would always come back for more. Maybe that explained why he could pick up karate at light speed, but what was obvious was that his sense of self-preservation was just slightly above zero. He’d bite off more than he can chew, like a yappy terrier with too big a bone. He'd have a smart comment for everything. He'd talk to the air too, if you'd let him.

“It's my inside voice!” He would insist.

“And why can't you answer it inside too?” Johnny would point out.

Daniel LaRusso was more than a little nuts, with the habits of a senior citizen. He kvetched like an old man, he kept hours like a geriatric. No wonder he and Mr Miyagi hit it off so well. A fact that Johnny would share repeatedly and generously. Most times Daniel would shrug it off, but Johnny's the kind of guy who didn't know when to quit either. And Daniel would rise to the bait. Eventually.

Mr Miyagi had his hands full with them both. Good thing there were all these plants that needed prep to even begin life as bonsai plants. Johnny's mom seemed to be delighted that not only was he spending more time outside, it was at a shop that “makes all these darlingest ornaments”. Which was how the ritzy set of San Fernando Valley began showing up at the shop. They even took in the ramshackle interior as chic. It helped with the ‘Miyagi mystique’.

But it's not like Mr Miyagi was some mysterious guy. He liked fishing, feeding them food, and really spectacularly bad jokes. After a while, he didn't even notice the English. He just couldn't explain why the attention was rubbing him the wrong way.

He tried to explain it to Daniel, who fidgeted a little and surprisingly, didn't offer the first stupid thing that came into his head. He just stared at Johnny like he was the one being weird, and finally said, “my ma used to say it was like a sea of blondes around here.” He shrugged. “I guess he wasn't blond enough. Johnny, even I'm not blond enough, you get what I mean?”

But that was just being too sensitive. They're not _racist_. Like, they love all the stuff in the shop. Mr Miyagi even said so.

Well, he said, “White color, black color, yellow color, brown color. All color but green, most important color.” Then he chuckled to himself. And patted Johnny as though in thanks, and walked off.

Johnny still worried at it like a sore tooth, but he wasn't sure what else to think so he just let it be. These days anyway, he was kept busy being the face of the shop to the foot traffic. Something about seeing him first of all calmed the jitters down, especially the older set when he put on his best debutant manners. Mr Miyagi found the whole thing darkly hilarious, especially after a sale (and these days, these plants don't come cheap. Daniel thought it'd cool down the customers. But that just seemed to make people go crazier). If the mood struck, he'd wave them off with nary an English word passing his lips. Daniel on the other hand just made himself scarce. He would only try to go out there if there were younger people. Something about well-dressed adults got his back up. 

“I know these kids are slumming it, but it's fine, I can deal with that,” Daniel would say to himself once, as he was walking into the store room to get something. “I'm dealing with him already, haven't I?” He left without realising Johnny was inside. Something in Johnny's head resembled a piano crash.

Did Daniel think he was faking it? Embarrassed by him? Just putting it into words riled him up. It poked at something true enough, if he was man enough to admit it. At least Ali was keen enough to bring Daniel around. They're just friends, but why didn't he bring Daniel around to see his friends?

Well, he pointed out to himself. Why didn't Daniel do the same? But the thing with Daniel was: bluntly put, he had no friends. All the friend he had in the valley was Mr Miyagi. And both Mr Miyagi and every other aspect of his life, he never had problems sharing. Maybe too much, but the point was, he knew.

So there was enough for him to ask in an upset manner, one evening as he was helping to close up, “how come you never ask what my hobby is?”

Daniel blinked. “Your hobby used to be karate,” he said slowly. “I don't think you know what your hobby is these days.”

“Well, maybe I never got around to tell you,” Johnny said stubbornly.

“Sure,” Daniel agreed.

“You never ask about going to the club with me. Or to my house.”

“Because you hate the place? And your mom needs rest, that's what you said.”

“Do you think I'm just slumming it with you?” He burst out.

Daniel's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stuttered, “N-- no?”

“Forget it,” he muttered.

They continued closing up in silence. He was about to get on his bike when Daniel called out. He was standing by his car, stroking the hood consideringly. 

“Do you actually know why Ali and I broke up?” 

Johnny rested against the seat of his bike. “Wasn't a football player involved?”

“That… actually came later. The night we broke up, that's what I said she was into.”

Johnny's eyebrows shot up. 

Daniel shrugged uncomfortably. “It was months since that first tournament, and I got this feeling that Ali was getting bored with 'the karate kid’, and it wasn't like I was heading to any of the Ivies and her friends never became, like, any fan of mine.”

Johnny was confused. Ali was many things but she wasn't shallow. She was perceptive enough to dump his ass in the first place. “Was she bored?”

Daniel shrugged again, and sat on the hood. “That night of the prom, I had this suit, which Ma and I found at a thrift store which looked really good, but well-- I didn't think much about it, I thought it looked nice. Ali didn't say nothing. Then we went to the prom, and I could see, I was the only dork who looked like he was out of Saturday Night Fever. And Ali put on a good face, but I wasn't feeling it. So we left early-- first mistake,” he said with a painful grin. “Then we got into a fight. I can't remember if the car crash came before or after we said some stupid things. Then she dumped my ass.”

“Shit, LaRusso.”

“I told you, it's this chip on my shoulder.”

Johnny thought for a bit. “My mom had been asking if she could come by. She would love this place.”

“Oh, did you guys got the results back? Is everything all clear?”

“No, not yet, but she’s doing much better,” Johnny replied. “Either way, she'd want a pick-me-up.”

Daniel nodded warmly, but almost as immediately his face changed. “You know you don't have to bring her around or show _me_ around, right? I like it here.”

That was the other thing. Daniel only ever went to three places: Mr Miyagi's house, Mr Miyagi's shop, and anywhere else Mr Miyagi told him to. And if Johnny had noticed, Mr Miyagi definitely noticed. He wasn't too happy about it either. Maybe all parents just couldn't wait to kick their kids out, but Daniel's a hermit. Johnny had the hermit cred to know.

Johnny rolled his eyes theatrically. “Well, yeah. I'm not planning to show you off at the next cotillion. I'm just saying, the weather's cooling down but the beach is still a good idea. And I dunno if you ever had the best crab cakes here.”

“I've had some at Atlantic City. Kinda overrated to be honest,” Daniel played along.

“Oh yeah, I'm definitely dragging your ass there one day.”

Daniel pushed himself off of his car. “Sure Johnny. Have your people call my people, we'll pencil in a date.”

“Smartass!” Johnny called out, as Daniel drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at mr miyagi being all nice to johnny and shit. _HE KNOWS_


	3. About a boy (and another boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny figured out what's Daniel's deal. He hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: in-character homophobic & sexist slurs.
> 
> fandom warning: Dutch isn't a good guy.

So Daniel LaRusso was more than a little nuts, but he was the kind of guy you'd want in your corner because there wasn't a fight he would walk away from. The problem was these days he's mostly with Johnny, and he's the kind of guy who'd walk into fights in the first place.

Johnny managed to drag him to the beach after all. Didn't quite got to the crab cakes, but there was a taqueria that just opened, and Daniel had never had tacos. Which was the most unbelievable thing.

“How long have you been in California?” Johnny demanded. “You never felt curious?”

“Okay, one, I had no idea these are like, special Californian shops,” Daniel said sarcastically. “I'm still trying to find decent pizza. Also, I don't know if you noticed, I have been learning a new Californian cuisine. Mr. Miyagi finally said my tempura is fit for human consumption.”

Johnny didn't want to admit he wasn't sure which one was tempura. It was probably one of the noodles. Ever since he hung out with them both, he'd been having so much noodles. At least he knew the Italian ones. The spaghetti at least.

They probably would have kept going like a comedy act if not for a sudden piercing whistle.

“Johnny?” It was Dutch, who looked at them with a sneer. He was with people Johnny didn't know. Probably college buddies. They looked built. Jocks. He could feel Daniel moving closer.

“You losers hang together now?” 

“What are you doing here?” Johnny said instead.

“Term break-- eh, you wouldn't know about it,” Dutch answered knowingly. “Johnny's on an extended break,” he explained faux-sympathetically to his hangers on. “The pressure got too much for him.”

“You paid off your community service hours yet? Or are you blaming Cobra Kai for emotional distress for that too?”

Dutch's face turned ugly. “When it counted, Johnny Lawrence, you're a cream puff. Is that why you're with this loser? You're fags now?”

Johnny saw red. It was a short step between that snap of rage and sand falling into his eyes as they both scuffled on the beach. Pretty soon it was a melee, because of course Daniel would jump in. At least he could actually hold his own in the fight. Johnny tried to do a quick count, but Dutch kept getting him good. But soon he had the upper hand. He could've really gotten started on whaling on Dutch if he wasn't suddenly in an arm lock. By Daniel.

“Stop it, Johnny, stop it!”

“Yeah Johnny,” Dutch spat blood onto the sand. “Listen to your boyfriend.”

“Shut up, you fuck,” Daniel hissed. “Count your blessings I'm not in the mood.” And he dragged Johnny away.

Johnny finally noticed the others lying on the sand, groaning. He struggled against the hold to exclaim, “holy shit, you did all that?”

Daniel didn't even smile. He wasn't doing anything but grimly marching both of them to where his car was parked. Once there, he patted his pockets and handed Johnny the keys. “I don't care if your license doesn't include cars, you're driving.”

“Of course I can drive a car,” Johnny said automatically but Daniel wasn't listening. He was already sitting in the car by the time Johnny started the engine. He was literally sitting on his hands. He was breathing deliberately like he was fighting a panic attack. Johnny was feeling aches and pains but he was scared for Daniel right now. 

“Daniel?” He called out but Daniel was looking blankly at the dashboard. “Daniel, where do you want to go?”

Daniel was trembling. He said nothing for the longest time. Johnny was trying hard not to freak out himself. They had enough gas, whatever. He would deal. 

“Mr Miyagi's gone fishing today,” Daniel finally said. 

“You wanna go home?”

Daniel nodded jerkily. 

Once there, Daniel practically sprinted out of the car into the backyards garden. Johnny took his time parking the car and collecting himself. 

Daniel was manic when Johnny finally came to the backyard. He was pacing, talking fiercely to himself. Johnny didn't know what to say. Thank you seemed like a maximally bad idea right now. 

He could see the scene at the beach in his mind's eye. No one seemed like they were fatally suffering, but it looked close. He had seen Daniel fight in tournament. He never knew he could be lethal. 

“Daniel,” he interrupted the argument. Daniel froze. “Is everything ok?” he asked weakly.

“I'm gonna take a shower,” Daniel said brightly. “I got sand everywhere.”

Johnny was fairly sure no one would drown in a shower but he wasn't taking any chances. He waited for Daniel to be done, helping himself to the first aid box, then later the ice. He even started the kettle, figuring some tea would help. That was what Mr Miyagi would do all the time, and Daniel always looked like he really liked it. 

He added the hot water too soon and now the tea was cooling too fast but he stuck around. He was turning it over and over in his head. What happened? The part with Dutch was clear, but with Daniel less so. Daniel hated fighting? Yeah, right. 

Right? 

Johnny was Cobra Kai-trained. Sure, John Kreese was messed up, but there was nothing really wrong with what the school taught him. For the most part. About striking first and hard and having no mercy. That was all good shit, you didn't want to go through life like a pussy. 

But lately he hadn't much reason to think about the world like he needed to be on his guard. There was this oasis he found with Daniel and Mr Miyagi and their bonsai trees. Even Sid could get to him less, if only it was because he had been making himself scarce. Meeting Dutch threw him back, riled him. Okay, that part, as it related to him and his baggage, he got.

Like always, Daniel confused him. This time the confusion felt less funny, nothing like how he'd been ribbing Daniel about how his best friend is an old World War Two vet. Daniel acted spooked like, what? It was just karate. If you could kick ass, you would. He overheard enough about balance from Mr Miyagi, and sometimes he'd come by when they're practicing katas or doing light sparring. Balance didn't mean pulling away from every fight, right?

Daniel acted like every punch he dished out landed on him instead. Johnny frowned at that thought when Daniel stepped out of the shower, damp and robed. He still looked a little whiter around the eyes when he noticed Johnny sitting at the dining table. 

“I made tea,” Johnny tried for a small smile. “Don't worry, I used the teabags, so I'm not putting in too much this time.”

Daniel did smile at that. He hadn't let Johnny live down his first disastrous attempt, which was how bagged green tea appeared in Mr Miyagi's place in the first place. Now he pulled a face after a sip. “I think you left it too long.”

“Just drink the damn tea, and sit down.” Without hesitation, Johnny took Daniel's hand and inspected it critically. At least nothing looked broken but there'd be questions about that swelling. Johnny said as much.

Daniel pulled another face. “I'll figure something out.”

“Would-- would Mr Miyagi get mad if he caught you fighting?”

“No. I mean, he's definitely not a fan of fighting, period, but if you gotta do it, win,” Daniel said, without much enthusiasm.

“Well, that you did. And, thanks.”

“That's what friends do right?” Daniel rubbed at his wet head with the towel around his neck. “I'm just being weird, I know. I kicked their asses after all.”

Johnny decided to just lay it all out there. “Why are you being weird?” 

Daniel just sipped at his tea. Then he looked up at Johnny, serious. “How were you taught to punch?”

“The usual way? We had dummies and then sparring, and all that.”

“Yeah, but how were you punching? What tips did you get?” Daniel asked insistently. “Like, Mr Miyagi would always remind me, my power is all here, focus here,” he continued, tapping on his clenched fist. “Aim straight, focus, power, here.”

“Well yeah, and then make sure you're aiming somewhere beyond the target. Punch right through. Make that punch burst through them--”

“Someone? Anyone?”

“Your enemy,” Johnny finished.

“Who's your enemy Johnny?” Daniel asked tiredly.

“Anybody. Sid for the longest time.” Johnny hesitated. “You.”

Daniel was absentmindedly holding the warm cup against his bruises. All Johnny could see was his downturned gaze, thick lashes obscuring his eyes. He looked up, suddenly enough that Johnny was caught by those eyes.

“When Mr Miyagi taught me karate, he kept going over and over about focus, about balance, about what's inside.” Daniel said slowly. “Like that first time, for the tournament? Any time I'm feeling like I'm spinning out of control because I'm thinking about losing, about Ali, losing to you, losing Ali to you, he'd keep pulling me back. I'd be saying, oh boy Mr Miyagi, I'm just imagining Lawrence right now on this dummy, and he'd say, this is a dummy you dummy, not that kid who hates your guts. Well, okay, you know how he'd say it, but that's what he meant. I only started getting it once I really got warmed up at the tournament. What matters at all times is me, how I punch, how I move, how I block. You're just not that important.

“At least that's what I thought.” Daniel sighed. “Then I told you that we were in Japan? And I thought it was because what's important is to never cross that line, to mix in hate to your focus.” He took another sip. “But when I came back, I met Terry Silver, and Kreese, and I got so fucked up, because I didn't realise to get to hate, you had to be scared.”

Daniel looked away. “I've always been scared. But with Mr Miyagi, he taught me that as long as I keep my focus, fear is temporary. But I forgot, because I've been scared longer than I've had that focus.” He pursed his mouth. “I got really good at hating.”

Johnny kept silent. Instinctively he rebelled against Daniel’s description. Johnny burned hot, but he had always burned hot. If not for Cobra Kai, he’d be even more of a degenerate. 

Daniel looked at him like he knew Johnny disagreed. He continued, “I think I get it now, like, why they were so obsessed with bringing me down. I think,” he frowned. “I mean, I was that punk that brought down the dojo, so they were just messing with me, get me so turned around, I had no idea what to think. But at the same time, they really believed the shit they were saying at me. They wanted to see me in pain, but they also valued that pain. No pain, no gain, right?”

“I guess,” Johnny agreed. He only sounded reluctant because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to follow the conclusions Daniel was making. 

“Whether they planned it or not, I got a really good peek into what makes you Cobra Kai tick,” Daniel smiled bitterly. “And okay, I snapped out of it, yadda yadda, right? I won that last tournament, right? I didn’t wash out right? But I’m not sure.”

Daniel took a longer gulp of his cool tea. “I got really good at being that keyed up. I’m so good at being scared, and hating the thing that made me scared, it’s all I ever am whenever I do karate now. I’m not balanced. I’m just angry. And scared. And I hate it.”

Daniel looked like he was going to be sick at any time. “They left that behind in me, Johnny. They left themselves behind in me, and I’m so scared everyday it’ll only take one stupid thing to set me off, and prove them right.”

Daniel gave a sound like a laugh but it was the furthest from. “It’s not like Mr Miyagi isn’t helping. God only knows how much he’s been helping. And it’s not like this is the worst problem in the world, right? I didn’t go through war, for one thing. He’d say, only once is enough. He’d try to make me feel good, that somehow I was smart enough to realise it was the wrong path soon enough. But it took me punching someone’s face in, Johnny.”

Daniel refilled his cup as he continued. “Do you know you can tell when you’re breaking bone and not just cartilage? But that’s not what you should ask me. I think you know the actual question.”

“Did you like it?” Johnny whispered.

Daniel put the kettle down, and put his face on his hands.

Johnny came up from his chair, and knelt next to Daniel. He had to hug him. He wished someone had hugged _him_. 

“I loved it. I had blood on my hands, and all I could think was, you deserved it,” Daniel was shaking again, in recollected disgust.

“I’m so sorry Daniel.” Daniel didn’t know how sorry Johnny was. 

“You couldn’t have known,” Daniel said simply.

“Hey, do you have a TV around here? Let’s call a pizza and have an early night. Just watch whatever’s on.”

“Yeah, I have a secondhand one in my room. Mr Miyagi’s a big fan of radio.”

“Perfect. Come on.”

“Your pizzas suck, by the way,” Daniel said, as he was being pulled.

“Jesus, fine. I’ll order some Mexican food, get you educated. Happy, princess?” Johnny said, playing up the grumpiness.

Much later, he would be briefly woken up by Mr Miyagi at the door, who had put a blanket over them both and was about to turn off the light, the bag of taqueria wrappers in one hand.

“Oyasumi, Johnny-san.”

“‘Night,” he mumbled, pressing closer to Daniel, who was giving off heat like a furnace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me who apparently will never have 'good' pizza or 'good' tacos


	4. Hey Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never doubt gay girls' gaydars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: homophobic slurs; internalised homophobia

Something changed between them from that point on. The only awkward part of them falling asleep together as far as Johnny was concerned, was to never sleep in your jeans. But the rest became easy, very easy. Johnny found himself tuning into Daniel without thinking, as though their reverse polarity had become magnetized. Daniel found in him someone whom he could talk to, as an equal and fellow traveller. It was an odd privilege to him, but Johnny wouldn’t give it up for anything.

The other consequence was not awkward, but it was driving Johnny nuts, and not in a good way.

Daniel refused to go anywhere. Like he couldn't trust himself. Mr Miyagi said nothing about Daniel suddenly attaching himself like a remora, but he’d been leaving the shop more and more to Johnny’s sole supervision just so he could drag Daniel out. It always left Daniel looking better but it never quite took.

One day though, he agreed to follow Johnny out on a hardware store run. It probably didn’t hurt that all the freshmen were probably back in college. They were shooting the shit about how college life must be like. Johnny was trying trip Daniel up, who seemed credulous enough since he, with the exception of his mother, who put herself through night school, had no immediate family members who ever finished college.

“You’re a fancy handy Johnny now, aren’t you,” Daniel cracked, as they were walking through the adhesive aisle. Their piece-of-shit of a shoplot needed a lot of maintenance, and today was no different. On the other hand, under Mr Miyagi, Johnny was getting invaluable vocational training. Maybe if this college thing never panned out, he could just be a janitor somewhere. Could have his own Daniel to take care of. Daniel was amused by Johnny's handyman plans though, like he was sure it was a phase and next fall Johnny would be going to Dartmouth or Yale or whichever Ivy League body that would take him.

Johnny groaned at the dumb joke, and pushed lightly at Daniel with his shoulder. Daniel just grinned at his own wit and returned the shove. Idiot. Johnny was smiling at Daniel when girlish giggles interrupted them. Johnny smiled at them too.

One of them, the strawberry blonde, came up to them. “Hey,” she said, looking at both of them with a smile. Her brunette friend gave them a wave. “Need some help?”

Daniel guffawed behind him, seeing how her boldness flat-footed him. “I think that’s supposed to be my line,” he said, blushing a little.

She looked at him with a side glance. “What, you think girls don’t know how?”

“No, of course not!”

Her brunette friend came up from behind her, resting her chin on a shoulder. “You guys are cute. We’ve noticed.”

Johnny never really had any experience with forward girls like this. They must be co-eds. Before he could say anything, Daniel came up closer to him and piped up. “Yeah? Well, you’re pretty cute too.”

The girls giggled. Johnny was impressed. “How come we never see you around?” He asked.

The strawberry blonde smirked, “We’re just passing through, boys.”

“Oh, well, maybe we can go, have a burger or something…”

“Mmm nah,” it’s the brunette this time. “This one, she’s got to turn in early,” she said, giving the girl in her arms a smack that was technically still on the cheeks.

Johnny was gobsmacked. “Uh, right--”

The redhead elbowed her girlfriend. “Oh my god Brianne, stop giving them a hard time, they’re just babies.”

“Who ya callin’ a baby?” That was Daniel. It was like they were talking in code.

She gave Daniel a smirk, and him an apologetic look. “I mean it, you guys are cute. And yeah, we are just passing through. It’s just nice, you know, seeing you guys out and about.”

Like them? “Like boyfriends?” Johnny blurted out.

The brunette winked. “Come on Nat,” she said, pulling at the redhead's shoulder. “We got what we needed anyway.” She shook their basket.

‘Nat’ gave them one last wave. “Sorry, sorry, she just told me she loves me and today’s been the best day!”

The aisle felt especially quiet once they’re gone.

“That was weird…” Johnny said in a questioning voice.

Daniel hummed. “I guess.”

“ _You_ guess?”

“Oh hey, look. Duct tape is over here.” And now Daniel disappeared too.

Daniel stayed gone because apparently he would much rather stay in the car in the heat with his one duct tape purchase than stick around for any awkward moment. Which was, honestly? A good call.

Johnny handed him a Coke when he came in. “Figured you'd forget why you're even with me today.” Daniel just looked at him, but took the Coke anyway.

“Do we want to talk about what just happened?” Johnny asked after drinking down practically half of his Coke.

Daniel stared ahead. “Do you want to?”

Did he? He didn't want to ask no questions and neither of them would have to tell no lies.

He couldn't deny they had been becoming close. He'd had close guy friends before but this felt different. It was easy with Daniel the way he never expected it to be. But that was it.

“I've never been attracted to guys,” he said finally.

“Well, there you go.” Daniel kept sipping on his Coke.

Johnny turned to Daniel. “Have you? Are you?”

Daniel kept looking ahead. “Are you gonna beat me?”

“Daniel!”

Daniel shrugged. “Just checking.”

“But you liked Ali.”

“Well, yeah,” Daniel huffed. “Very much.” He rolled his eyes like Johnny was the one behind the times, but Johnny knew his tells. He let him have this one. “It's called being a bisexual.”

“Well sorry for not keeping up with your big city ways,” Johnny snarked, as Daniel started the car.

* * *

The trouble was, now Johnny started to have thoughts.

Men didn't have thoughts about other men. That made you a fag. He and all the boys he knew growing up threw around that word like a grenade. It was the worst thing for a guy to be. Worse than a creep. But what's wrong with being a fag? Did they even call themselves that? Johnny wouldn't know.

Where would he go? What would he do? Sid would probably kill him if he ever found out. Never mind Sid, what about everyone else? Why was he thinking so hard about it anyway, if he was so straight? So Daniel was a bisexual, so what? That didn't make him gay.

But now that he was thinking, he was thinking about Daniel too. More than just his smart mouth, or how much he was a pain in the ass. He'd think about his jawline or the way the back of his neck was red after a day out with Mr Miyagi, or the curve of his actual ass. It was a lot easier than he thought.

He would think back about the boys at the dojo. The sweat, the heavy breathing, the power in their movements.

He would think about Ali, and her girl friends. He'd think back to the beach bonfires, the pool parties, the acres of skin exposed… by the girls… but the boys too.

Fuck. He was worse than Daniel. He was gay and repressed.

He was still reeling about this the day he followed his mom to the doctor. He held her hands tightly as they waited for the doctor to meet them. He still held on when she arrived, results in hand and a great big smile. He wasn't sure where he was. The day had been a lot.

Next thing he knew, he was in the back of the car with his mom. It was only once he realized he'd given her the address to Mr Miyagi's shop did he snap out of it.

“What? Today? Now?”

“I feel like sharing the good news, dear, and I do so want to see this shop for myself.” She looked so excited.

Johnny relented. “Okay, but I'm not kidding about it looking like a dump.”

Mr Miyagi's usual shopkeeper expression brightened and warmed as soon as he saw who it was. “Ah! Johnny-san. Bring mother today?”

“Yeah, we got some good news to share. Um, oh right. Mom, this is Mr Miyagi. Mr Miyagi, this is my mom, Laura Weinberg.”

His mom was effusive, smoothly bowing along in response to Mr Miyagi's bow. “Please, call me Laura.”

“Then please. Call me Yoshi.” Johnny couldn't believe he got to hear Mr Miyagi's given name before Daniel.

“Do you handle this all by yourself Mr-- I mean, Yoshi?”

“Ah, no. Another one, hiding. Daniel-san! Come meet Johnny-san mother! Daniel-san! Daniel-san!”

Turned out he wasn't hiding this time, he was genuinely outside disposing plant matter and broken ceramic. He came in to the commotion, looking messy in the old apron, muttering, “who's on fire right now?”

Jesus Christ, Daniel was cute.

“Oh, you must be Daniel!” His mother cooed, the way all mothers must coo when confronted by those Bambi eyes and unsuspecting face.

Daniel squinted and went wide-eyed with surprise. “Mrs Weinberg! What a surprise!” He looked at Johnny for confirmation. “Was the doctor's visit today?”

“Yes, it's all clear,” Johnny was sure he was beaming.

His mom held court for the next half hour, while he gladly waited on her. He let Daniel do the tour since he was always much better at it, if he would let it. Which was a mistake because Daniel was tender with his mom the way he wouldn't expect any of his old Cobra Kai friends could be.

Jesus Christ, Daniel was nice.

Daniel caught him staring once or twice but he probably thought he was hovering over his mom, so his demeanor remained unchanged. He was probably trying to say, hey look, don't worry about your mom. Which was fine, he wasn’t worried. He wanted to kiss him senseless but he wasn't worried.

His mom came up to him, Daniel in tow, an oak bonsai in his hands. “Oh, that one's a beautiful one,” Johnny agreed.

“Yes, Daniel here gave such wonderful help,” his mom couldn't stop smiling at her prize.

“It's nothing, Mrs Weinberg, really,” Daniel protested.

“Yeah, it probably was nothing,” Johnny said solemnly. “It's just you and your good taste mom.”

“Okay, maybe I gave a little help…”

“Nah, you were just the guy carrying stuff.”

“Didn't notice you carrying any.”

“If you must know, I'm supervising,” Johnny said, taking the plant.

“Oh, important job,” Daniel shot back.

His mom looked at him consideringly, before taking out her purse.

“Oh no, no!” Mr Miyagi objected. “On the house.”

“Oh, I insist!”

“No, I insist. Laura-san bring in many customer. Yoshi very grateful to Laura-san.” Mr Miyagi gave a deep bow.

She pinked. Oh no, Johnny thought, she was going to send more ladies from her social soon. He’d better warn Mr Miyagi and double check their inventory.

Once inside the car, her mother sat quietly, gently stroking the leaves of the plant on her lap. “Have you given any thought on where to apply?”

Johnny startled. No, no he hadn’t. “It’s still too far away to the next intake,” he hedged.

“Never too late to start,” his mom said firmly.

Mom, Johnny wanted to say, I haven’t thought about this because I’m having a mini freakout if I really do like Daniel LaRusso that way.

“But maybe there’s something here that caught your eye,” Laura continued blithely.

Johnny froze.

“All I ever wanted for you is to be happy. I used to think that meant having a better life,” she said contemplatively. “That worked out well enough, I suppose.” She looked around in their chauffeur-driven car. “My husband should have been here too with us today.”

She tilted her head and looked at him. “Daniel seems nice.” A beat. “You’ve only had girlfriends before… does he know?”

Johnny would rather vault out of this car right now. “Daniel doesn’t know, yet.”

“Well,” Laura chuckled, “That gives me more time to get used to this than him I suppose.”

  


For a change, it was Daniel who noticed the weird vibes Johnny was giving out. “What’s up with you?” he asked, as they sat in front of Daniel’s dinky secondhand TV waiting for SNL to start. There was a much better TV in Johnny’s upstairs rec room, but here there was no Sid. They had to crowd around Daniel’s idiot box, their sides pressed together, because the speakers were giving out, but that wasn’t so bad.

“Nothing.”

“Sure, nothing.” Daniel leaned back against the bed. Johnny still felt weird sitting on his ass indoors, his legs every which way, like he would be when out on the field during P.E. But he couldn’t deny he was feeling comfortable. He was even enjoying the LaRusso-Miyagi household snacks -- microwaved popcorn and rice cakes.

“How many boys have you kissed?” He asked suddenly.

Daniel paused in his steady popcorn munching. “Excuse me.”

Johnny didn’t break his stare. “You heard me.”

“Two,” Daniel answered simply. “Okay, one. I wasn’t exactly kissing the other guy.”

That had got to be a deliberate choice of words. Johnny couldn’t help his blush as his brain ricocheted in so many directions.

“I think boys can be hot,” he croaked.

Daniel stilled. If the TV was playing neither of them noticed. “Sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Daniel wiped his butter-sticky hands on his jeans. “Johnny…”

“Please?”

Daniel stared at him. “I can’t believe this is the first time I’m hearing you say please.”

“Fuck you, I totally said please yesterday when I was asking for ketchup mmff--”

Daniel pulled back. “There. Kissed you.”

“That’s cheating!”

“No, it’s not!” Daniel declared hotly.

Johnny moved and swung his leg over Daniel’s lap. Daniel looked like a baby deer just before a vehicular collision. He lowered his face to whisper, “Kiss me properly,” as though he did this all the time. To be honest, he was stealing a move from a Bond girl, probably.

“You got the moves,” Daniel said equally low. “You show me.”

They never broke eye contact as Johnny came closer. Daniel let out a breath the moment their lips touch, but it was Johnny who closed his eyes first.

It was like kissing a girl-- no, so what if it wasn't. It was like kissing Daniel, who wore no chapstick and tasted salty. He touched Daniel’s face as they kissed, and he could live on the sighs alone, he was sure. There was stubble because it was past dinnertime, and his body was bony and not at all soft in ways Johnny knew. But he made the kind of noises Johnny would kill to bottle, as he moved his hands all over the body below him.

Daniel separated them, breathing heavily. Johnny ground his hips and went for the patch of skin behind Daniel’’s ear. “Ohhh, god, Johnny, stop.”

“Sorry. Too fast?” Johnny needed to catch his breath too.

Daniel just stared at him, and bit his lip. Johnny felt daring, and pressed his fingers against the bite.

Daniel shook off the finger gently. “Are you doing this because you think I’m a sure thing?”

Johnny looked guiltily downwards.

Daniel sighed and pushed him off of his lap.

“Why not?” Johnny asked. He didn’t mean sure thing like, a slut. Just, they liked each other, and surely Daniel would understand?

“You Encino kids,” Daniel sighed again. “Let’s just watch the damn TV, Johnny,” he said, but he never moved away.

Johnny adjusted his crotch and leaned back against Daniel. “I never noticed, that Robert Downey guy is pretty cute.” He looked at Daniel, who had a soft disbelieving look on his face. “Looks a bit like you. It must be the eyes and hair. He’s funnier though.”

Daniel palmed his face in mock despair. “Settle down tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ohnohescute for the 1980s kids
> 
> RDJ reference because apparently he was in the crop considered for the Daniel role. So that was convenient.
> 
> shoutout to all the ladies in my life and the hardware shops they love.
> 
> anyway, am back on [DW](https://horusporus.dreamwidth.org/)


	5. This boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's bad habit returns. Johnny's bad temper reacts. Opportunity awaits.

Here was Johnny’s new mission: drive Daniel LaRusso crazy.

It wasn’t too hard. He just made sure to stand too close, let his touches linger, speaking softer so Daniel had to lean in more.

But that didn’t give him the upper hand. Because Daniel stood still as he came closer, reacted when their skin touched, unconsciously tilted towards his voice. All that but no more. Now Johnny was the one being driven crazy.

It was like he knew what he was doing, but it was also like he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Johnny as bad as Johnny wanted him, but he just wouldn’t.

They’d stand too close. They’d be inseparable. Both of them took unconscious turns staring at each other. But fucking nothing would happen.

Mr Miyagi noticed, and just shook his head while coming up with separate chores for them to do. Other than that he seemed okay with whatever it was that was going on between them. It helped a lot that he could see that now at least there was one more person who could drag Daniel anywhere.

Not today though. One Sunday every couple of weeks, Daniel’s mom would try to give him a call, by the time the Newark clan’s done with Sunday mass and lunch. So they were just killing time back in Daniel’s room, and hoping his mom would call before the nearest supermarket that was still open today close. Just shooting the shit, talking randomly. Daniel’s hummingbird brain made it always a trip and half trying to have a coherent conversation. Right now they somehow landed on Dynatox and what the news had been reporting about them dumping nuclear waste in Borneo and the only reason Johnny hadn’t killed this tangent was because every so often Daniel would offer a glimpse of how it was like when he got sucked into the Terry Silver-Cobra Kai sinkhole. It helped that he commandeered Daniel’s bed while Daniel was sitting on the tatami mat floor. He got to lie in and he didn’t have to control his expression whenever Daniel blithely mentioned one fucked up thing after another.

He would like to think he was helping. All he ever managed to do was share how his time in Cobra Kai was, and maybe be the person Daniel bounced off his thoughts about Kreese and Silver (Johnny didn’t have much to say about Silver in particular, just rich people in general). Daniel seemed to appreciate it though. In this way Daniel was also helping. There was just a lot of shit he had never unloaded on anyone.

The phone rang, and Daniel immediately switched the tv off before picking up the phone. Johnny was just lying sideways, his face half-obscured by the crook of his elbow, while his free hand started playing with Daniel’s hair. Daniel twitched every so often, but he didn’t move away. Daniel hummed and answered in that impatient teen boy way, partly so his mom didn’t have to pay so much on the phone bill. Apparently Mr Miyagi offered to have calls collected, but even as an occasional treat Mrs LaRusso wouldn’t hear of it.

Still, Lucille LaRusso wouldn’t be deterred. Daniel mmhmm’d as his mom went through all of his relatives and how they were doing. Johnny was absentmindedly playing with Daniel’s hair when Daniel turned towards him. He still said nothing, as his mother wasn’t done yet, but he kept looking at Johnny. And Johnny kept playing with his hair.

“Hmm? Yea, I’m good ma. Mr Miyagi takes good care of me as always. I made him spaghetti with meatballs-- yeah Nonna’s recipe, I’m not a savage ma.”

“No,” Daniel said after a beat. “No girls yet.” He kept staring at Johnny. “Maybe they’re all in college. Yeah, you gotta go ma. I’ll talk to you soon. Love ya, bye.”

They didn’t say anything after Daniel hung up the phone. Finally he only said, “Oh Johnny,” and kissed him.

They could go to the store the next day.

* * *

Daniel LaRusso found another way to drive him crazy. Well, frustrated. Crazy frustrated.

He was-- they were going slow. His mouth felt bruised and he had never jerked off this much in his life, he was sure. But it was this much, and no further.

He didn't want to be an asshole, and he figured that in this boys were no different than girls, so fine, he would take what he could get. He had the funny feeling that Daniel was unconsciously stringing him along because he thought he might get bored or something. He would like to say that wasn't true but maybe all the meditation Daniel made him do together with Mr Miyagi had opened his third eye or whatever. So, in anticipated guilt, Johnny didn't push the issue.

His actual eyes were opened too. Daniel had become almost impossibly distracting. Which had led to unfortunate incidents, like Mr Miyagi literally hurling a stick at him and him not realising until much too late (in other words as soon as it impacted on his forehead) because he was busy staring at Daniel as they were practicing their katas, which he still sat out.

“You dope,” Danny giggled later, as he applied a cold bottle of coke on his head. “What was so interesting, huh?”

“You,” he said sincerely.

Daniel only rolled his eyes, though he was blushing. “Serves you right.” He paused. “How come you never want to join our katas?”

“Would you believe me if I said I never learned those?”

Daniel shook his head at the heavens. “Oh, I believe that. We don't bite, come and join us sometime.”

He decided to go for broke and aimed for sincerity again. “It’d be embarrassing if it turns out I'm crap at them, you know.”

“Well, you gotta start somewhere, champ,” Daniel said, still holding the now cooling and sweating Coke against his forehead.

So, slowly and unexpectedly, Johnny found himself studying under another sensei. It was so different it was like learning another martial art form altogether. He was still chafing at the contradictions, but he was keeping an open mind. He couldn’t help but feel that there was a trap somehow, that all this pacifist defence was a front that would eventually reveal itself.

In the meantime, it was nice, to be present when Daniel was present, moving with the katas like his mind wasn’t occupied by a thousand different things, and to see the same effect took hold with Daniel.

If the joint katas also made him so turned on for Daniel he couldn't think straight, well, he would just have to deal. Every so often Mr Miyagi would give him the stink eye but Johnny had no choice but to pretend he didn’t understand it.

Daniel had to know the effect he was having on Johnny, but he also treated it like a joke. Like Johnny couldn’t possibly be serious.

“What is so funny about me finding you hot?” He asked after a session. This time they did it by the cliffs facing the sea, which also meant Mr Miyagi left them to go fishing. They were still warm and sweaty, and the sun was only a little low on the horizon. It’d be a while before Mr Miyagi returned so they all can drive back into civilisation.

Daniel just kept wiping himself off. “I know I’m cute,” he said with an upturned face the way he would when he was being ironic, “but I do have eyes.” He flicked his eyes down Johnny’s chest. He looked back at Johnny and decided to go with, “Can’t beat that.”

“Oh, it’s a competition now?” Johnny came closer.

Daniel had this complicated expression that ended with an aborted head nod. “Guess not.”

Johnny frowned. He stopped Daniel’s hands from moving further. He wasn’t sure what he could say. He was sure what Daniel was stopping himself from saying. “I… don’t know how to convince you. But I wish you could trust me.”

Daniel pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. But he wouldn’t say anything, and started the walk back to the car.

  


Today, Mr Miyagi's store was closed. In fact it closed early the evening before and might probably stay closed tomorrow too. Apparently his Okinawan family was paying him a visit, which was obviously a pretty big deal. Daniel had been run ragged with errands, both assigned and self-imposed. They were staying at the house even though Mr Sato could apparently afford to stay at the Hilton because Mr Miyagi wouldn't take no for an answer. Even Daniel took it as a given. Johnny just found the idea stressful in advance.

“I don't have a lot of family,” he'd admit, somewhere in the sauce aisle of the Asian market that he was becoming very familiar with. Daniel was, as usual, frazzled but at least this time Johnny was there carrying the basket. Up ahead the shopkeeper, Mr Chan, passed by their aisle again. He found them very funny, now that he'd stopped finding them suspicious.

“Take some of mine,” Daniel automatically answered. “There's more where that came from.”

“I think it's nice,” Johnny countered.

Daniel stopped to look at him. “You're cute,” he said fondly.

The conversation moved on, with an unfortunately long digression into soybeans, but Johnny mulled. He only had ever had his mom, and now Sid (if he must), and a grandma back when he was a kid and she was still talking to his mom. It wouldn't be so bad, he decided, to be bothered by aunts and uncles and nieces and cousins.

Who was he kidding? He was starting to think it wouldn't so bad as long as they were Daniel's.

Mr Sato and Ms Yukie already arrived when they got back, which flustered Daniel even more, though he looked deeply glad. Couldn't beat Mr Miyagi though. Any happier and he would start floating.

He got relegated to doing scut work, which was fine. For all his talk about family, he was still on a learning curve. He liked overhearing their conversations even though half of it he couldn't follow. His ears perked up at the Japanese Daniel had been practicing for the visit, which seemed to go over well enough. Mr Sato and Mr Miyagi in particular looked pleased, from the looks they passed each other.

Soon enough Daniel joined him outside.

He jerked his head housewards. “Looks like everyone’s having a good time?”

“Yeah. Sorry you had to do all these chores by yourself.”

“It’s okay. I got you to yourself later anyway,” he shoved at him gently. Daniel had been summarily booted out of his room for Yukie, but really it was because he was extremely not saying no when Johnny suggested that he could stay with him in the meantime. He wasn’t sure how he’d be handling it, but his bed was much bigger. He’d sleep on the floor if he had to.

Pretty soon they were called in for dinner. With Johnny’s budding palate, he still wouldn’t have realised the food being served was not quite the Japanese standards he was becoming familiar with. Apparently Mr Sato and Ms Yukie came with _provisions_. Daniel, who sat next to him, excitedly pointed out the Okinawan-style noodle they would be having. Johnny just listened, and thought, of course, more noodles. There was rice too, because apparently there was a kind of tofu that Mr Miyagi couldn’t find in California, and pork belly they’d blithely brought past customs. It was a feast, basically. The pork was definitely delicious, but he still wouldn’t touch tofu. Yet.

Mr Sato and Mr Miyagi cleared the dishes together by accident, because they were bickering on whose turn it was all the way to the kitchen. Ms Yukie didn’t interject, finding the whole thing amusing. She asked Johnny polite questions, though she did raise her eyebrows when she realised he was the boy Daniel delivered the crane kick to. On his part, he (politely) drilled all he could about Daniel’s time in Okinawa. Including about Kumiko.

“I told you, she got that dance company gig in Tokyo!”

“That’s not what I wanted to know, and you know that,” Johnny said faux sweetly. Kumiko sounded like a vision though. A sweet, nice girl who’d make a fantastic girlfriend. Probably didn’t have anger issues. Definitely wouldn’t have issues with noodles, or tofu. Probably had a great first impression of Daniel, so Daniel never felt self-conscious when the tides turned. He stuffed more of that mochi into his mouth. Oh fuck, it’s the sticky rice one. Well now he definitely couldn’t talk.

Mr Sato came out, triumphantly carrying a tray of steeping tea, Mr Miyagi hurriedly trailing after him. Quickly, they made space on the table, so that the tea could be served immediately. Daniel gave him a small grin, because it still wasn’t his favourite drink. He’d get Coke later.

They settled down to some quiet conversation. Obviously he was on his best behaviour, but it didn’t feel as stilted as it usually was with adults. Guess it helped that he was interested. Eventually they arrived at a lull. Mr Sato cleared his throat and directed his attention towards Daniel, who sat straighter.

“Daniel-san, what are your plans for the next year?”

“Um, helping out with the shop, I guess.”

“How about college?”

“Uh,” Daniel looked caught. He wasn’t about to admit that his college funds were tied up with the store. “I'm working to save up for a diploma course down the line,” he said, with some confidence. “Maybe something like business management.”

Johnny had to take his hat off on that smooth adult-sounding lie.

“Daniel-san big businessman one day,” Mr Miyagi chuckled.

“Gimme some credit, Mr Miyagi, you know I have it in me!” Daniel reacted with mock offence.

“Daniel-san,” Mr Sato cut in. “In honour of you being first American student of Miyagi-do, I would like to offer you scholarship, one year in Japan.”

“Scholarship? Japan?” Daniel reared back in genuine surprise. “Sato-- Mr Sato, I'm no scholar. And, don't get fooled by just now, my Japanese ain't that hot neither.”

This time it was Mr Sato who chuckled. “We talked,” he pointed to him and Mr Miyagi, “and it would be an honour if we could share with you more of karate as it is done in Japan. In Tokyo and Okinawa, and perhaps attached there to intern, at my company, in Tokyo branch.”

Johnny could see where this was heading. It was an opportunity of lifetime. It was perfect. Daniel still looked confused, so Johnny jumped in. “It would go a really long way in your college application. Athletic track… strong extra-curriculars... you went to Japan,” which was better than Europe nowadays if you wanted to show you're a forward-looking guy about to make it in the world of business. One complete year, and Daniel could guarantee his application would at least get shortlisted to the review panel. It wouldn't matter if he wasn't legacy or from money. Hell, they'd probably throw Daniel money.

“I gotta talk to my ma about this…” he said slowly.

“Of course,” Mr Sato said generously while Mr Miyagi looked on.

Yukie looked pleased as well. “Kumiko would be so happy to see you!” and in the next hour of conversation would remind Daniel about something Okinawan or Japanese that he could do in the next year. Daniel joined in gamely enough but he was understandably distracted. Johnny was similarly so.

Japan! Just the whole idea of it sounded exciting. But a whole year! That part, less so. But how many people got the chance, on a scholarship no less? He knew kids in school who threw themselves into Model UN or whatever, burnishing their resume for a shot of being a fellow like on the Fulbright program or that Luce Foundation one, knowing they could afford it or maybe skimp a little to afford it. Was Daniel even aware of the opportunity he'd just been given?

He couldn't contain his excitement on the way back to his house. Daniel drove, listening to Johnny going on and on about it.

“Do you think I'm not good enough for college without it?”

Johnny bit his tongue, too struck to reply.

“If I don't do this, I don't go to a good college, good university. Then I won't get a good job. Maybe a dead end one in a production line somewhere, if those jobs are still around. Maybe I'll stay in that bonsai shop for the rest of my life, and all I have is a certificate in word processing. Would that be fine Johnny? Or you'd be out of here, because you'd be embarrassed you're with such a loser?”

“Daniel…” Johnny started.

“Tell me why I should do it, and don't you dare say anything about _my_ future or _my_ prospects,” Daniel said fiercely, his eyes fixed straight on the road. “I don't care about that.”

“Danny…” Johnny put his hand over Daniel's over the gearshift. “Ever since I got to know you again, you've always been a big dork about Japan, about Okinawa. You love it, you'd do anything to go back, don't you?”

Daniel bit his lip, and nodded.

“You can come back and tell me even more boring stories about soybean,” Johnny continued.

Daniel laughed a little, a little wet.

“I guess it'd look good when I come back, put that in an application and shop around for another scholarship,” he said hesitantly.

“Daniel, they'd love you.” Johnny meant it.

“I can’t think about it yet. Not until I talked to my mom.”

“Of course,” he agreed. The rest of the drive was silent, each lost to their thoughts.

* * *

  
He woke up to Daniel using his phone. The clock on the bedside blinked 5:24 am. He had told Daniel to feel free to use his line, Sid could afford it, but Daniel wanted to wait. If he called right at that moment, Daniel said, it would just about be after midnight and his mom would think someone was dead.

He wanted to eavesdrop but the low tones of the conversation lulled him back to sleep. He woke up to Daniel sliding up to him, resting his head on his chest.

“What did she say?” he mumbled.

“She got more questions than I got answers to,” Daniel replied with a sleepy sigh. “I gotta call her back with those answers and an actual date of me going. She’s gonna arrange for someone else to look after Uncle Louie so she could fly in and send me off.”

“So she’s okay?”

“An all-expense paid internship in a foreign country? She was this close to trading places with me if I didn’t take it.”

That made sense. His mom literally dragged her son cross-country for a job in a company that closed a week after they arrived.

“I mean, I think once it really hits her how long I’d be gone, I can expect another phone call,” Daniel said with another sigh, mumbling into Johnny’s chest.

“To be expected,” Johnny said meaninglessly, as they both fell asleep again.

  
He woke up to kisses. He blinked heavily while his hands sleepily roamed the back of the boy who was currently teasing him. The naked back.

Johnny’s eyes flew open. Daniel was kneeling on the bed, in his pants and nothing else.

“Daniel?” He croaked.

Daniel smiled crookedly. “Good morning?”

Johnny would probably never tell Daniel this until he die, but at that moment the thing that was in his mind was the first rule of the Cobra Kai. And so he lunged up for his kiss, morning breath be damned.

“It’s definitely a good morning now,” he said. “Let me take a good look at you.”

Daniel had a put upon expression but he let himself be manhandled. He was slim, but there was meat on those bones. Johnny didn’t quite know where to start, because as his eyes tried to take in everything all at once, he began to understand it was Daniel in total that he wanted. With or without a stitch on. But he couldn’t deny the sight before him was causing his blood to rush uncontrollably.

“Oh Daniel,” he breathed out, as his hands roamed again, with intent and attention. Daniel’s breathing sped up as well, his hands now slipping under Johnny’s night t-shirt. Johnny felt like his attention was splintering in many directions. Too many possibilities, none bad. He raised a knee so that it would give something Daniel to rub against. Daniel’s reaction only made him press harder. He kissed Daniel’s neck, and the fingers on his back tightened to sharp points. Running his hand across the naked expanse of his chest just raised the devil in him, playing with those dark brown nipples, and the tiny belly button. There was so much he could do, and Daniel was there to meet him. He felt like he was still half-awake and dreaming, but it’s all real. The glide of Daniel’s fingers, catching on a scar, or in his hair. The bite of his teeth on the clavicle. The sound they were both making, the warming scents of their sleepy bodies.

He frotted against Daniel’s bare thigh, his own hands worming into Daniel’s pants. He looked down to Danny’s cock in his hand. He was tan all over, but also a deep blood red. Johnny could feel Daniel literally throbbing. It was different holding on to a cock from that angle, it made his motions clumsy. But it was all good with Daniel, who was gasping at every upstroke. Eventually Johnny figured out how to add a slight twist to the head, even as he was steadily rubbing against Daniel’s shaking thigh.

“Johnny!” Daniel gripped his shoulder hard as he came. Carried by Daniel’s pants and bitten off gasps, Johnny came too.

They laid close together, still touching, their spunk cooling between them. Daniel made a face. “Ugh, I better go get cleaned up.”

Johnny perked up. “Shower together?”

  


Now that they could that was all they would do. It was like some kind of leash had been let off, and all they ever wanted to do was, well, each other. Johnny felt drunk with it. It was one thing to fantasize about the shadow of Daniel’s collar or his bottom lip and the shape of his hips, but it felt nuclear that he could also now touch, taste, bite and lick. Daniel was no different. They were useless to anyone but themselves.

It was as if everything held a shade of invitation. If Johnny came out of the shower, Daniel would steal a kiss before taking his turn. Turning the TV on meant nothing would get watched in the end. Daniel wearing shorts was just holding out a red rag to get gored. They could not get enough. They couldn’t, because time was running out.

It was insane probably, if Johnny was ever to have enough distance to look back at it, to get to this stage at a time when so many adults were actively paying attention to them. There was also so much to do, though Mr Sato was a great help about setting everything up back in Tokyo (it was decided that Daniel should officially be located there. It made better sense down the line). Daniel’s mom was even more ecstatic that Daniel was only leaving after Christmas. Her social cachet back in New Jersey went through the roof, even if Daniel insisted that he wanted to celebrate in California.

Because the fact was, Daniel was still very much in two minds about it all. Johnny could see how little he wanted to talk about it, in any self-aggrandizing way, or any way. He took notes, he made preparations, he was doing all the things he needed to do, but it was a checklist of things he had to do. Johnny didn’t get the impression he wanted this at all. But he saw how Daniel was talking quietly with Mr Miyagi, and it was clear Daniel yearned for the opportunity.

Sometimes, Johnny wanted to say that he could leave all this. But he remembered when he was still only with his mom, and how they lived and how his mom worried. He knew how Daniel’s mom had been worried too, and even if she tried to keep it away from her son, Daniel’s not stupid. Johnny couldn’t even say not to worry, that he’d take care of it, because he was still only ever been white trash married into money.

So he tried to keep a light mood through it all. He’d talk about visiting Daniel, about the things Daniel could show him once he was settled. If that didn’t work, making out was the plan. He was prime boyfriend material, if he could say so himself.

Sometimes he’d catch Daniel with a weird expression, looking at him. Like, out of all the unbelievable things that were happening to him in high-speed, Johnny Lawrence was the most unbelievable. And he would come closer, and Daniel would cling, and his heart would crack just a little bit more, because the days were running short, and the future was coming.

Johnny himself felt like he was two people. It was shaping up to be the best Christmas of his life, because of his mother, and the worst, because of Daniel. He wanted more of both but there was only one of him, and his claim was only but one of many. And so, as Christmas got closer, they grew farther. Daniel’s mom was back in LA, and he had things he promised he’d do with his mom.

At least his Christmas was civil, and blessedly short. Sid didn’t celebrate, but he made sure his house wasn’t left behind in the decor. For once he agreed to stick around for a bit more, for his (now healthy) Laura, which meant that instead of staying in like how Mom wanted, he was taking her to San Francisco for a Christmas getaway in Sausalito, and then wine country.

When he came to Mr Miyagi’s house, he honestly was planning to wait around until he could drag Daniel out. Instead they dragged him in.

“I didn’t bring in anything,” he admitted, red-faced. He’d bought something for Daniel but he was keeping it for later.

“That’s okay, honey,” Mrs LaRusso said generously. “I hope you like some saltwater taffy.”

There was still sunlight by the time they could go to the beach, which was mostly empty as expected.

“I can’t believe you won’t be celebrating New Year here. I bet it’s gonna be exciting though, you got plans already?”

Daniel shrugged. “Sato was telling me not to worry, so I guess I’m not. I remember how jetlagged I was the last time, so I’m probably gonna be out of it for most of it.”

“Do you think summer’s a good time to come over?”

“Won’t you have other things to do during summer?”

Johnny frowned. “What do you mean?”

Daniel looked away. “Ya know, you probably have other things to do. There’s still Spring intake for some of the colleges, right? You might be busy, catching up or whatever.”

Johnny paused, mentally breaking down what was said and not. “I was thinking of helping out at the shop more, I mean, Mr Miyagi can’t lose two of his shop assistants at the same time. I’m sure I’ll have time. What are you saying, Daniel?”

“I’m just saying, you might find other interesting things to do. It’s not like I get to see you all the time.”

“We can still call. Letters. I’ll send you a telegram everyday, how about that?”

“You dope,” Daniel said with a sad smile. “I just don’t want you to wait, ya know, for me.”

Johnny was beginning to get agitated. “Why don’t you ever believe me? Why don’t you trust me?” He was spinning away from Daniel. “Don’t turn this back on me! Do you want to break this off, is that it? You don’t have to play the self-righteous card, LaRusso, you’re not that much of a hot shit.”

Daniel didn’t move to approach him. He was beginning to get riled too. “Well, I know I’m not hot shit, Johnny! You’re just all caught up in having a boyfriend, that’s all, because you’re here, and I’m here.”

Oh now, Johnny was not having any of that. “Give me a break with your sob story, Daniel!” He suddenly had a revelation and he reared back as though physically struck. “This is just like you and Ali isn’t it? You’re just scared. You’re scared I’ll leave you first.”

Daniel paled, and turned to leave. Johnny chased after him, and pushed him to face him. “Don’t you run away, you coward!” Johnny cried. Daniel pushed past him but he grabbed hold of a hand. “Daniel, please!”

“Johnny,” Daniel shouted. “You’re gonna leave me anyway!”

Johnny pulled him close, and stared him down. Daniel LaRusso was fucking crazy, and he was mad for him.

“I won't swear because you won't believe me. I won't promise you either.” He held him tighter. “Can we at least give this a try?”

Daniel looked heartbroken. “It's a year, Johnny.”

“I just gotta last a year, and I'm definitely coming over,” Johnny said, giving a promise after all.

Daniel's mouth twisted indecisively.

“Look,” Johnny tried, one last try. “If at anytime, _any time_ , I feel like this is too much, or there's someone else, I won't string you along. I'll let you know.”

Daniel stared at him. “Promise?”

“Yeah, but you gotta promise the same. If you want out, if you really want out, let me know.”

Daniel frowned. Yeah, you think you won't get bored, Johnny thought hysterically. You're gonna be in a new country! People love you over there!

“I promise,” he said quietly, and Johnny immediately kissed him, sealing the deal.

“C'mon, it's our last night, and we have the beach to ourselves!” He pulled away and pulled his boy into the crashing surf. They were going to enjoy themselves if that was the last they do. Daniel laughed as the waves hit him, despite himself. And Johnny committed to memory every moment he had because now that he knew Daniel was scared, he was scared too.

They were wet and cold with no spare clothes, and on unspoken dare they removed everything and streaked back to the car. They were a little crazy, two insane boys in the nude, driving into town with not a stitch between them. It was well and truly dark when they got to Johnny's empty house, the help themselves celebrating Christmas, and so they moved through the dark like some spirit had possessed them, like they could keep the clock running if they could just keep moving.

The last thing Johnny remembered, as he waved him goodbye at the gate, was Daniel staring at him, his fingers stroking the bruise now hidden by the scarf that was Johnny's Christmas present wrapped around his neck.

  


_JAPAN POST 29 DEC_

_MR MIYAGI HV ARRIVD SAFELY APTMT GOOD ALL GOOD SEND LOVE TO ALL_

_DANIEL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me, i swear these dorks will get back together. give me some time though, the story's still cooking.
> 
> am back on [DW](https://horusporus.dreamwidth.org/). I'm still on [tumblr](https://horusporus.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
